Estrategia evolutiva
by JoseAntonio111
Summary: One Shot ganador del concurso que realizó la FFF cuya temática giraba entorno a los Espada.


Las nubes grisáceas se arrastraban en el firmamento. Lo iban devorando poco a poco. Las sombras crecían por momentos tras las formaciones rocosas que se alzaban aquí y allá. El suelo no era más que arena, fría cual témpano de hielo. El silencio era, por momentos, abrumador, y sólo se quebraba por los leves silbidos del viento al atravesar los filamentos rocosos.

Tras uno de los múltiples promontorios desérticos de Hueco Mundo, se levantaba orgulloso Las Noches, el fastuoso palacio de Aizen. La vista era espléndida.

Tras una muralla exterior de increíbles dimensiones y una ornamentación muy austera, emergían cuatro compartimentos que servían de base a un quinto. Cada una de las esquinas de estos compartimentos estaba rematada por pequeños torreones circulares acabados en bóveda. Sin embargo, el mayor de estos torreones se encontraba sobre la estructura que descansaba sobre las otras cuatro. Sus dimensiones eran formidables, su base era circular y estaba coronado por una nueva estructura abovedada, aunque ésta de color negro. Bajo dicha bóveda, se encontraban cuatro vanos circulares, en cada uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales, con cristales de color azul, y aparentemente opacos.

Junto al pequeño mirador orientado hacia el este se encontraba Aizen. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el horizonte. La habitación donde se encontraba era extremadamente pequeña, y la oscuridad la invadía por completo.

De pronto, el chirriante sonido del gran portón de piedra cediendo, quebró el silencio reinante en la estancia. Aizen se giró, y alcanzó a ver como cuatro pequeñas figuras cargaban con una especie de camilla cubierta con una blanquecina sábana.

La apariencia de las cuatro figuras era desgarradora. Vestidos con el atuendo propio de los Espada, sus rostros estaban completamente cubiertos por una máscara con una gran mandíbula y coronada con un par de astas de un tamaño considerable. Sus manos quedaban cubiertas por guantes negros, y sujetas a sus cinturones descansaban sus Zampakutohs.

Sin cruzar palabra alguna, depositaron la camilla en el suelo y dieron unos pasos atrás, aguardando junto al portón por el que habían accedido a la habitación.

Aizen abandonó su posición y, caminando tranquilamente, alcanzó el objeto fruto del custodio. Se agachó, sujeto con firmeza uno de los bordes de la sábana, y comenzó a destapar el cuerpo que yacía sobre la camilla.

A sus ojos apareció un rostro impregnado de barro y sangre. Sus cabellos, cortos, morenos y puntiagudos, aún goteaban sudor. Los ojos permanecían cerrados, y un hilo de sangre mancillaba la comisura de los labios del sujeto. Su garganta y su pecho estaban completamente perforados. El atuendo de Shinigami había quedado completamente desgarrado y rezumaba un olor putrefacto.

Tras una primera comprobación visual, Aizen clavó su mirada en las figuras que habían traído el cadáver hasta la estancia.

- Marchad a la Corte de la Espada Décima y hacedle venir inmediatamente.

Los cuatro individuos abandonaron inmediatamente la estancia bajo la atenta mirada de Aizen. Después de que los grandes portones de piedra volvieran a quedar cerrados, Aizen comenzó a analizar el cuerpo allí presente.

Su mano derecha se dirigió en primer lugar al cuello del individuo, por encima del corte transversal. Carecía de ritmo cardiaco. Sus manos ascendieron hasta los párpados, alzándolos con cuidado. Carecía de pupilas. Los cerró de nuevo y comprobó como la piel estaba abrasada alrededor de las cuencas de los ojos, hasta tal punto que el vello de las cejas había desaparecido.

Aizen retiró un poco más la sábana y apoyó sus dos manos sobre el pecho perforado del joven que allí yacía. Sousuke cerró los ojos y comenzó a percibir la fuerza espiritual que permanecía latente en el interior del alma de aquel sujeto.

- ¡Es maravilloso! – El semblante de Aizen desprendía felicidad. – Es increíble la cantidad de energía espiritual que has llegado a acumular.

Aizen abrió de nuevo los ojos y retiró ambas manos de la herida del pecho.

- Sin embargo, aún no entiendo cómo pudiste ser derrotado por esa mocosa.

Justo en ese momento, el portón de piedra volvió a chirriar. Bajo el oscuro umbral apareció una figura mucho mayor en tamaño que la de los portadores de la camilla. Sobre el atuendo de Espada yacía una fina capa blanca con ribetes en sus puños y hombreras. Y guarnecido por el dobladillo del cuello de dicha capa, una cilíndrica máscara de Hollow con un total de 8 orificios dispuestos en dos columnas ocultaba por completo su rostro.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, Aizen-sama?

- Acércate, Aaroniero.

El Espada cerró el portón tras de si, y caminó cuidadosamente hasta la posición de Sousuke, que no despegaba su mirada del moribundo cuerpo del Shinigami.

- ¿Le reconoces?

La respuesta se hacía de rogar, y Aaroniero se cruzó de brazos, buscando una mayor interiorización del reiatsu que percibía.

- Es extraño. El cuerpo espiritual pertenece a un Shinigami, sin embargo, la fuerza espiritual que desprende es la de _Metastasía_.

- Exacto. La habilidad especial de este Hollow creado por mí mismo es la de fusionarse con otras entidades espirituales, obteniendo sus recuerdos y habilidades. – Aizen apartó su mirada del cuerpo que yacía sobre la camilla, y la posó sobre el Espada. – Aaroniero, eres el único Gilian entre los Espada, y tu poder espiritual es muy inferior al del resto. Sin embargo, tu capacidad para evolucionar de forma infinita es lo que hace que mantengas el rango.

A medida que Aizen hablaba, Aaroniero comenzaba a desprenderse del guante que cubría su mano izquierda.

- Has absorbido más de 25.000 almas de Hollow, pero tu poder no se acerca, ni mucho menos, al nivel de la Espada Novena. Sin embargo… - Aizen se detuvo y clavó su mirada en el cuerpo moribundo del Shinigami. – Absorbiendo a Metastasía, no sólo obtendrás sus habilidades, sino que te harás con el poder y los recuerdos del teniente Shiba Kaien.

Aaroniero se desprendió por completo del guante. Lo que ocultaba bajo él era un manojo de fibrosos tentáculos que guarnecían, en su interior, uno más grande repleto de finos colmillos.

- ¿Has dicho un Teniente? – La voz del Espada, por primera vez, era doble, lo que la hacía más aterradora. - ¡Perfecto!

Con una violencia no exhibida hasta ahora, Aaroniero se impulsó y saltó varios metros sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Metastasía. Por suerte la habitación se encontraba en lo alto del torreón de Las Noches, por lo que el techo se encontraba varios metros por encima. El Espada extendió el brazo izquierdo, apuntando a su objetivo.

- ¡Adelante, Glotonería!

El fibroso brazo de Aaroeniro se estiró sin remedio hasta clavarse en el pecho del cuerpo espiritual de Kaien. Aizen, aún de pie junto al cuerpo de Metastasía, observaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

La fuerza espiritual comenzó a fluir por los tentáculos de Glotonería. El propio Sousuke sentía cómo el poder del Espada estaba aumentando exponencialmente.

Un fugaz destello a través de los orificios de la máscara de Aaroniero anunció el final de la absorción. Los tentáculos se desprendieron del cuerpo espiritual de Kaien, y retomaron su forma original.

Al tiempo que el cuerpo de Aaroniero, suspendido aún en lo alto de la sala, se atenazaba; el cuerpo de Metastasía se desvanecía.

Los agarrotados músculos del Espada estaban tratando de asimilar la ingente cantidad de poder que acababan de absorber. Cuando el proceso acabó, Aaroniero espetó una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Cuánto poder! – Los tentáculos de Glotonería echaron a un lado la capa que cubría su kimono y su hakama. Sujeta a su cinturón, una Zampakutoh había aparecido. – Así que ahora tengo una Zampakutoh, igual que el resto de Espada. ¡Maravilloso! – De nuevo, eran las dos voces las que gritaban de emoción.

Aaroniero comenzó a descender.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta del poder que has obtenido? – Aizen estaba fascinado con la nueva fuerza espiritual de su subordinado.

El Espada tomó contacto con el suelo. Tras ello, su mano derecha se dirigió a la parte inferior de su máscara y comenzó a desprenderse de ella.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Aizen, apareció el rostro animado de Shiba Kaien.

- Mi poder espiritual se ha cuadruplicado.

- Exacto. Con esta nueva evolución, has superado a la anterior Espada Novena, Yammy. Ahora él será el portador del número 10.

Aaroniero llevó su mano derecha a la empuñadura de la katana, desenvainándola. El filo de la hoja brillaba como si estuviera recién forjada. Tras balancearla durante unos segundos, el Espada la clavó con fuerza en el suelo, apoyando su mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura.

- Las habilidades en combate de este tipo son realmente espectaculares.

- Exacto. Kaien era uno de los tenientes más prometedores del Seireitei. El nivel de su Shikai era muy superior al del resto de tenientes, y es posible que en unos años hubiera alcanzado la liberación prohibida.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Aaroniero cerró los ojos y comenzó a ahondar en los recuerdos del Teniente.

Pudo ver las imágenes de aquella infausta noche. El combate entre Kaien y Metastasía, el duelo de éste con el Capitán Ukitake, y el rostro aterrorizado de una joven que empuñaba una Zampakutoh, y que acababa por atravesar a Metastasía.

- Debemos hacer creer a la Sociedad de Almas que uno de sus más prometedores tenientes está en nuestro bando. Por eso, tu intervención será fundamental en esta guerra, especialmente cuando ella haga su aparición en el campo de batalla. – Aizen esbozó una amplia sonrisa, clavando sus ojos llenos de malicia en el rostro de Kaien. – Sabes a quién me refiero¿verdad?

Aaroniero abandonó su introspección.

- ¡Kuchiki Rukia! – De nuevo las dos voces hablaban al unísono. El chillido resultó completamente desgarrador.


End file.
